To melt an ice prince
by elemental-mistress
Summary: Set in the roman empire. Hilary is made a slave but who is her master? Only a certain bluenette. My first fic, please reivew
1. Again

_The chain clings on to the flesh,_

_Emotions of negativity cloud the mind,_

_Thoughts once pure now sin,_

_No the chains will not let you go free._

How long had it been like this. Just hanging on a chain. Weeks, months a year? Didnt matter time wasnt time anymore. There was no one left, of that I was certain. All of them were dead and all i could do was wonder was when my time was up. Maybe, maybe the only reason i lived was because of him, because he wanted me, no he was simply using me.

He would come, night after night, beat me, curse me and then have his way with me. I dont know why he came every night and beat her black and blue. I didnt even know his name. He was just a mysterious stranger, come to make me bleed and cry.

I'll never forget when i first saw him, i thought he was so beautiful, well he still is... on the outside, inside i wouldnt even want to picture the sight. He called me an angel, then hit me, then beat me, then raped me. The look in his eyes the pure ice, it will haunt me forever.

So maybe, i owe my life to him, but could i call this a life? No, i was just existing, somewhere in living and dying. The chains slice into my skin, the pain is too much, the next time he comes will he kill me? Will i mind if he kills me?

Do i hate him? Do i like him? All these questions and no way of knowing the answers. Did he kill my friends, my family? I dont know. Is he even human, with eyes like that its doubtful. But hes the only person i see in my prison. Maybe with enough praying he will rescue me. Ha keep dreaming Hilary.

Footsteps, i canhear them, that only means one thing, hes coming, its kinda early for him, time to take whatever he throws at me, its not gonna be a pretty picture, oh well, all i can do ispray, for me, for him, for everything.


	2. Time is moving on

He was there, standing right in front of me. I knew what was going to come. It always came, always happened, no need for intution, slap, right across my face, i dont know why he did it, he would alwas hit me and with my hands locked in chains there was no way i could attack and neither could i defend myself. He had all the control, i was just a toy.

But what he did next, i never would have seen that coming, not in a million years "Your name?"

I was confused he was talking to me, like if i was human, like if i mattered. "Hmmmm" he was stroking my hair now, i was too confused, he had never been this nice not to me, i didnt know he could be nice.

Slap, huh maybe not that nice after all "I asked you a question." But he still spoke with that tender voice even though he hit me, i wonder is he insane?

"Hhhiliary." I managed to get out, how i did manage to speak was beyond me.

"Hmmm Hilary?" he smiled, that smirk, the smirk of pleasure and yet the smirk of pain "Nice name."

He began stroking my cheek, he was enjoying this, i could tell, what a sick man.

"You... you remind me of someone."

Was i supposed to answer to that? I didnt know, best thing to do was to keep quiet.

"She was special to me."

Was special. Did he kill her or something my mind was going crazy, being totured by these images of a gruesome murder.

" So you'll be free now."

Yeah i was still scared that the manic guy was standing next to me, but i was happy, relieved beyound all belief, i was free, after all these months i could go home, see my parents meet my friends.

"Home, sir?" I said i had to double check to see if this was real.

He was walking out of my cell stillleaving me in my bondages, he stopped by door, slightly turning his head around to face me, i could only see a little of his face from a side view, he smirked and this time i knew it was something bad.

"Oh, i must of forgetten," he smirk was wider now "You dont have a home."

"What?" But i knew what was coming, i knew what happened.

"Your so called village has been burned to the ground by my solidiers, your the only... survior, as such." He turned fully around you face me "You should be honoured, child, not many espace from me alive." Then he turned around again ready to leave "And you be living with me now."

It was then my world broke, all the lies i had told myself and crumbled, i was all laone, my parents, my friends, everything i had known, gone, just like that, as if they never existed, my world now bruised black.

* * *

Elemental mistress: Well people like it? Yay or Nay? And any ideas for the next chappie would be most helpful :P 


	3. Quick end or beginning?

Elemental - mistress: Havent you just been waiting for this? I know some of have, shall we start now

Hilary: Do i get beaten up again?**  
**

Elemental mistress: no comment, anyway swiftly moving on, i think we'll go back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Quick end or beginning?

"I thought i told to hurry up," he commanded.

I was in too much shock, i couldnt handle it, everyone was dead, i had become a slave, my master being cruel and vicious. I was wondering what sort of things i must of done in a past life to deserve such torture, someone help me, anyone, please.

"Move. Now." His voice went icly cold, there was nothing i could do expect follow.

So i slowly moved out of the cell, i wasnt used to walking and my legs had become numb and lifeless due to the cold stone floors, everything hurt, physically and emotionally and in my heart i knew it was going to get worse especially if i was going with him. He walked at a medium pace, striding along with a cocky attitude.

"The carriage is waiting." He helped me up on the carriage, i wasnt expecting that one.

He sat opposite me his eyes closed, but he wasnt sleeping i could tell that, maybe daydreaming, i didnt know. But what i did know was how beautiful this creature was. Beautiful, yes, deadly that too. The lines on his face beautiful, those tribal blue marks, i wondered at their meaning. But it was those lips, those had i had tasted when he took me them many times in my cells, maybe it was i craved him again. I moved slowly, nearer and nearer, inch by inch, i wanted those lips right now. Pressing my face up to his, i could feel him suddenly smirk and then he grabbed me painfully, which i had grown too.

"My pet. This is how much you missed me?" He smiled, _that _smile, the cold smirk, the one he always done before he puts you through abolute torture. "I see how much you miss me." Then he slapped me hard. "I touch you, when I want you, it doesnt work the other way round, you dont touch me, ever. Understand me." Another command, i was as well getting used to those.

"Yes." Another slap, this time a backhand cross my cheek.

"Yes, what?" He was waiting.

"Yes master." I was full of shame at that moment.

He smiled, but it went as quickly as it appeared, "Well, well my pet seems there might be a place for you after all."

* * *

Elemental mistress: see hilary you didnt get beat up in this chapter? 

Hilary: just slapped a couple of times, thats fine isnt it.

Elemental mistress: thats it you asked for it, watch out next chapter.

* * *

This tis only a short one, another will be coming soon, promise. 


	4. The stranger

_**Author note: **_See, i did it quickly this time, i deserve credit, lots of it :P, sorry about you having to wait its just school and social life blah, blah, blah. On an another note, i wanna make a new story any ideas would be helpful, but dont worry im still planning to finish this one.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The stranger  
**

Finally, we were here at his villa, after hours and hours of that carriage ride. I wondered about him, how did he get such a big villa? Who really was he? He must of been of great importance as there were tons of servants everywhere, scurring like rats, i wondered if that was to become my fate.

"No, no, not yours." I looked at him, did he just read my thoughts? Then he laughed cruelly, and nodded his head in confusion.

Then he walked and beckoned me to follow, through those grand halls i walked, i had never seen such man-made beauty in my life, my village was only small and we didnt have the time or talent to produce such pieces of artwork, there was one massive potrait of him and his cocky smirk, i couldnt help but giggle. Then he stopped still and looked almost predatory, i had never seen him act like this before, i felt pure cold radiate from his very soul.

"Kai, you have taken your time, i've been waiting days to see you." The guy smiled, i couldnt help but like him, i could tell he was a nice person, but master remained the same with his icy aura. I realised that now i knew his name, after all those months, i now only knew my masters name; Kai.

"What do you want." Each word from master lips carried a tone of hatred and he said the words oh so very slowly.

"You know, the emperor Kai, always keeing things in check, making sure he has no rivals, all that stuff." Every passing moment i liked this guy more, he seemed nice and almost common, he wasnt as half as snubbly as master was.

Master didnt respond he just looked at him, he looked like he wanted to kill him then and there, i wondered what the man did to anger master so.

"Those this?" He looked at me and smiled, master just kept on staring "My what a pretty face you have, I would keep so as I my own, Kai how much for the girl?"

Oh, no, he shouldnt of said that, masters passive stance changed immediately, now he looked furious, even if master cared enough about me to want to keep me, he just crossed my masters line, hes very possesive of his possessions, no-one was allowed to touch his property, his belonings.

"You intrude in my villa with no permission and try to take my possessions. Leave now, before i make you sorry." I hadnt seen master this angry before.

"Get. Out. Now."

"Okay, okay, but i didnt get your name." He looked used to this kind of treatment, poor guy.

"Hilary." I smiled back.

"Goodbye fair Hilary, til we meet again, but if you ever get fed up of Kai, all you need to do is come to my villa, then you shall live like a queen." I blushed, he was on his knees and then kissed the top of my hand.

"GET OUT!" Master screamed, he dragged the guy by his collar annd was walking outside.

"Hilary, my names Tysonnnnnnnnn." He was screeching as he was being dragged further and further away from me.

"You wont have a name by the time im finished with you." I quietly heard master say.

**

* * *

**

After waiting for less than a hour my master appeared, less angry and much more calmer than he was before. He stood infront of me and started to stroke my cheek softly but still had me in his grip tightly.

He closed his eyes, almost as if he was in pain "They mean to make a fool of me." He whispered. I was surprised of how his mood changed so quickly, he looked almost broken and it looked liked he was emotional, his true emotions.

"Mas-" He placed a hand over my mouth, then he carried me, bridal style.

"Dont worry pet, I'll show them, I'll show them all." The cold smirk returned, back to my old master.

"Where are we going Master?" I asked.

"To bed." There wasnt a hint of emotion on his face, he just said it as a statement, that held no other meaning, but I however knew what this meaning was, he meant to take me again and my old fear rose up in me again, but i knew i more i denied him, the more pain i would get as a price.

He kicked opened the door and threw me onto the bed, roughly.

"No" I pleaded, he didnt even look at me. He just climbed onto the bed removing pieces of his clothing.

I was panicking, not again, he broke me in that cell, he made my life even worse than what it ever could have been. I couldnt let it happen again, i couldnt live my life like this, him just taking me whenever he felt like it, it would make no worse than a whore, i could hardly breath properly.

He was naked now, he was too beautiful, but i was too nervous, i knew what he meant to do. He placed himself on top of me, his eyes once again void of emotion. But what happened next, i couldnt of dreamed, he stroked my hair in a attempt to calm me, he had never done that before he would of done whatever he wanted to do with no thoughts or regard to my objection.

"There, there, pet, calm down." He placed me into is chest, where he cradled me and rocked me back and forth , stroking my hair. "I am a human you know, not a monster, dont fear me, not you." Once again it was another statement. "No, not you, never you." He kissed me on the top my my head. Then at once i felt this bond being created between us, friend to friend maybe? No, more like lover to lover, i loved him deep down i knew that and now i couldnt deny my feelings and he was explaining his in his own Kai-ish way.

I moved my head up and kissed him and deep emotional kiss, it tasted like heaven, it felt like heaven, i didnt want this to end, ever.

But he broke it, "Im sorry." That was it, after all those months, he said it. He grabbed me and lay me down on the bed in his tight embrace, "Sleep, now" Another command, but now i smiled because they wasnt as cold and cruel as they once were, I thought about my future what would happen with me and him, what would become of me, but now as he told me to do, i would surrender to the best bit of sleep i would ever receive in my life.

* * *

Elemental- mistress: Like? Another chapter, will come maybe soonish :). 


	5. A newlife?

****

**A new ... life?**

The long awaited chapter enjoy!

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, the sun shining right in my eyes, it stung but remembering the events of last night and my heart grew warm. He had said it, he said sorry. But the other side of the bed was empty and cold, Kai was not here. My heart strings started to snap one by one, he left me, after what he said, he just got up and left? 

My thoughts were distracted as i heard a knock on the door, I waited for a few seconds but the person was still standing behing the door "Come in," i called, feeling rather embrassed. A small pretty girl came out behind the door smarly dressed in a pretty pink toga, she must of been around seven years old. "Mistress, Master Kai has sent me to be your personal attendant." She blushed, I liked this girl, she had a kind aura behind her. "I see, whats your name child?" I had called her child, maybe a few months ago I would have been classed as a child but I had grown up, maybe too much. "Kira, mistress." She had her head bowed down. "Come closer." She walked closer but her head was still bowed down, almost as she was embrassed of something. "Why wont you look at me Kira?" She giggled "Mistress, your naked." I hadnt realised that, damn that Kai, he had left me completely naked, this time it was me who face was bright red.

"Dont worry mistress, thats what im here for." She had one hand covering her face sweetly. "Oh, I had forgetten, if I can be excused mistress?" I nodded. She ran off somewhere. What a strange child, but I had liked her, she was slowly becoming a friend, something that I was currently lacking. I heard running and I knew she was coming back, she held the most beautiful white toga in her hands "For you mistress." She said smiling. I couldnt believe it, i could only dream about togas like these in my old village, but now i had one, I was so happy. "Master Kai said you would like it." My heart was shining, oh Kai."I had been waiting for you for a long time mistress, but master kept putting it off." I was confused. "Master said you was beautiful and he was right." I was too confused now, waiting a long time and said i was beautiful, what was this girl taking about? "Kira, i do not understand." She giggled "Well mistress, Master Kai had informed me several weeks ago that i would become the attendant to his new mistress, but whenever he returned home and had no mistress with him, I was afraid that something happened to her and then yesterday i saw you and knew that you must be the one, Masters mistress."

My heart was doing double jumps, after all that time in the cell he was just planning to bring me here? I was a bit confused, but that didnt matter right, he had thought about me. "Mistress, shouldnt you been get dressed now, Ill help you." Kira help me with toga, with all the straps and tie ups it was hard to get dressed. "Kira, wheres Kai?" "I dunno mistress, Master Kais a very important and busy man, he has many royal duties to carry ouy. Aaah mistress you looked like a queen!" I twirked around the mirror, I did look stunning, reality didnt seem like reality today.

"Mistress, what shall we be doing today?"

* * *

After a numberous amount of hours Kira showed me around the huge mansion, however Kira clearly implied we hadnt even seen half of it and goodness knows how I would rememeber how I would get from place to place. But I knew there was one place that I hadnt been to that I was aching to see, the gardens. "Mistress, I know it isnt my place to say..." She patiently waited. "Go on." "Mistress, we have been walking all day, Im tired and Im hungry too! The gardens are so massive! Its already late afternoon." I had seen her point, I was hungry too but seeing the gardens outweighted those pains "Sorry Kira we push on to the gardens!" I heard her groan. 

After a long walk to the back of the mansion, we had finally reached the gardens, it was as beautiful as I imagined it to be, alot bigger too, it was around the size of a forest. There was so many different flowers, so many different colours, it made me happy, I could spent forever here.

" Oh no.This spells trouble" Kira groaned. "Whats wrong Kira?" She pointed to an apple tree, there was lying a young man, wait a sec, i knew that face, the young man from the other day, what was his name again? Hmmm... it was Tyson! I started walking up to the apple tree, Kira pulled my sleeve, a weak attempt to keep me here "Mistress, dont go there, he is trouble miss, Master wouldnt be happy." She did look geniunely upset and worried, but after what Kai did to me all those months this guy couldnt be any worse could he?

I tapped him on the head, he was snoring away, after a while he opened his eyes "Hmmmm, no duties, not today please." He grumbled with his eyes half opened, he quickly jumped up. "My fair Hilary!" He smiled. "She isnt yours Tyson, she is Kais, remember your place!" She barked, Kira seemed not to like Tyson at all. "I think you should remember your place, servant girl!" He barked back. I sensed uneasy tension in the place, they were staring intensely at each other. "Have you eaten yet, Master Tyson?" He looked towards me, he angry face disappearing. "No, not yet." "Neither have we, it would my pleasure if you would join us for dinner." He finally smiled "Sure."

* * *

We had dinner, on the huge dinner table that seemed rather impersonal to me, i didnt like this table, but I did like the table. "So Hilary, where did you and Kai meet?" That question made me very uneasy, what should i say, the truth? That Kai had found me as a prisoner and used me as his personal bang toy? Or should I lie, but what would happen if he found out it was a lie? "She doesnt have to answer your questions, dumbass." Kira smirked. "Who are you calling dumb, slave!" The arguements had started again, I knew it wouldnt be long until it started up again. "Please, we are having dinner, can we not just act nicely!" I stood up and screamed, I didnt realise that i was this stressed, neither did the other two. Kira looked at me with concern "Mistress, you have had a long day, you need to rest up." Tyson simply nodded "I will help." I couldnt move, I was frozen on the spot. Tyson carried me up in bridal style, "Go to your room Kira, I will take her to the bedroom." Kira nodded. 

Tyson layed me down on the bed and sat on the side of the bed, "If only I had found you first." He whispered. "Then things would be... different." He turned around and was on the bed directly on top of me, he came down near my face and kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams, Hilary." He smiled sadly and left the room.

I knew he wanted me, but I didnt know what to do, at the moment I had hated Kai for leaving me without a word on my very first day here, how could he just leave me here? After last night? Thoughts started to swirl in my mind but I felt the blanket of sleep take over me, I needed this sleep, I wanted this sleep.

* * *

I felt a hand going through my hair and I found I was lying in a someones lap rather comfortbly. I looked outside the window it was still dark, so i guessed it was around midnight. 

"Kira, told me you had a rather interesting day, I was going to let you sleep, but I had decided against it."

It was his voice. My beautiful masters voice, the one I had so dearly missed.

"Master, I missed you , why did you leave me?"

He didnt answer my question he just kept stroking my hair softly and cheek and kissing the top of my head, but i didnt mind just as long as he was here... with me.

"Business." He replied, no emotion to it, just an empty statement.

This was paradise, I was here in a massive mansion with a devoted servant who loved me like a best friend, I even had an strange admirer and the most important thing was I had this man, this ice prince, the ice prince who i had melted, the ice prince who was in my arms, the ice prince who gave me everything, who was my everything. I turned around and kissed his lips, in a passionate way, I could feel him smirking as he deepened the kiss.

I felt... paradise.

* * *

Elemental-mistress: As always review, review, review! Any thoughts and ideas would be a great help, I love feedback. 

Kai: Yeah and we know what else you like.

Elemental-mistress: And I know what you like too Kai, may be a certain someone whos name begins with a h. Anyway, back the important people, the readers, sorry for the long wait, a new chappie will be coming soon.


	6. Authors note: HELP!

Right, people, help is greatly needed!

I need some authors that will help me write a lemon which will feature in my story, because im no good at writing them.

So message me if you think you will be able to help.

Also funny enough , if you want the next chapter up quickly, you should help :)


End file.
